Your Love is a Song
by noiremizukii
Summary: LeoxElliot AU / Elliot is being sent into a city near Sablier to investigate an old building. On the way though he meets a boy that is most likely to live on the street. With nothing but a violin and his own clothes the stranger quite fascinates the noble, or more so, his music does. And so, their story begins / Rated T, may contain slight lemon in later chapters


Soo c: I finally finished the first chapter ~ I know it's rather short, but I wanted to start out short and get longer while the story developes~  
Also, this won't be some kind of 5-chapter-then-sloppy-end story, so if you're after that, gomen :c  
Hope you enjoy reading

* * *

Elliot Nightray sighed and could only watch as his sister Vanessa passed him to buy her ice.

"What else could you do in this city?", she had asked and he had known no answer. After all, he too had no clue what to do in an empty place like this. Why had Ernest sent them here in the first place? Oh right, there was that one building he was meant to take an eye on. They had more than enough time to do that later though.

Vanessa came back with a happy expression and told him immediately that she wouldn't let him take a lick.

"Who'd ask for that?", Elliot snapped back, thus earning a punch on his head.

"I'm still older than you, so watch your tone, dwarf", she laughed with a wicked smile and went ahead of him.

Both didn't really have a sense of direction, but somehow they had ended up in various places such as an empty playground, a park without trees and many streets with random piles of trash at their side.

They finally made their way crossing the street at a tunnel to the building they were sent to investigate, when something caught Elliot's attention.

It was a soft melody coming from the other end of the tunnel.

"You hear that?", he asked Vanessa and rushed to the source of the tunes without waiting for an answer.

"Elly!"

"Stay there! I'll be right back", he shouted back and searched for the one playing the music. But there wasn't anyone. There was only emptiness and the obvious lack of trees.

Just when Elliot was about to turn back he heard a sudden voice coming from below, a rude one at that.

"Do you need an invitation to get lost or are noble's these days able to figure out when their presence is the most disturbing to others by themselves?", a calm male voice said.

To his feet, on the ground, there was a young boy near his age, clasping his hands around a tiny violin, shooting death glares up to him. Everything about the stranger screamed bewilderness; The way his hair was messy and his bangs covered his eyes, how his shirt was too big and dirty to the core, the way that his skin was pale and thin above his bones.

"You- Don't you need a certification for playing music for a publicum?", was Elliot's counterattack, ignoring the offends of the stranger. At least that boy had seen a noble before, if he knew that Elliot himself was one only judging by his clothes.

"Do you see a publicum anywhere? I'm playing for myself only. Now do I need to remind you that you're disturbing the people that I play for, alas,_ me_?"

"What's your name? I guess I need to report you to the city", Elliot retorted, ignoring the boy's words once again.

"Oh really now?", the said one asked, "Didn't you notice on your way here that there aren't many people coming here? This city lives from tourists like you. It's a corpse."

"Your name?", Elliot asked again, irritated this time.

Something just made him curious about this boy. The way he spoke, the way he played the violin and the sole thing that he was in possession of one all didn't fit in with this picture of him laying in the dirt. It just seemed off.

"Elly is a pretty girly name isn't it? Pretty feminine. Fitting for someone born as the heir. People like you will never get a clue of the truely cruel things in this world."

"Shut up! That's because my name is Elliot Nightray, and not 'Elly'!" Angered, Elliot glanced down on the boy once again, noticing his lack of shoes. It was the middle of August, but the temperate still wasn't as endurable without shoes. He felt responsibility since he had now found the boy and couldn't just leave him there, but his personality sure was tough.

Mentioning his nickname he took a step back to see Vanessa still resting at the other side of the tunnel. He sighed in relief and turned his attention back to the stranger.

"Elliot Nightray, huh...No wonder I never heard of him", the black haired boy ironically smiled and started playing that melody again.

"I take that you won't tell me your name. Say, where are you from? Forgetting about this whole reporting stuff for now, what's your family's name?" Elliot had a hard time focusing since that beautiful composition was going right through his veins and he had this weird feeling that he knew it all too well.

But he didn't have to concentrate anymore because the noirette stopped playing immediately and returned Elliot's gaze for the first time. "How would I know?", he asked back, his voice being a little louder than before. The noble caught a glimpse of the stranger's eyes and shivered. Had that been his eyes? Really? Not that they'd been similar to someone he knew, it was the other way round. They were of a color Elliot had never seen before.

Beautiful eyes, at that. Eyes that seemed to see through his soul, fixiating the noble's heart with his mere gaze.

Just as he wanted to ask yet another question, his sister interrupted him. "Elly! We still need to do that investigation!"

Elliot grumbled and turned to the stranger, pointing his finger at him. "I'll definitely come back and report you!", he barked, now seemingly tousled in confusement.

"Wipe off your shoes the next time, we wouldn't want the stage to be dirty", the noirette said, not moving an inch.

"I'm being serious!", the noble shouted as he went back to his sister.

_I'm serious._

"Just why did you take so long?!", his sister scolded him when he reached her, panting a little.

"Sorry, sorry. Just some- issues", he answered in a roundabout way, leaving his sister dumbfounded and curious. He didn't lose another word about the stranger though, because he thought of the raven boy as his own secret, buried in this empty street, under the tunnel just around that corner.

And so, while Elliot was brooding over the recent issues and Vanessa was asking him weird questions, they made their way to the building.

To _The House of Fianna._


End file.
